


Violet

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: A Past Fic Starring My Favorite Headcanon About Violet, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Written for the RF 12th Anniversary thing on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: Before Aden and Sonja, before the days of masked men and giant golems, there was Violet. A nursing student, far from home, learning just how to live a small life outside of Fenith Island.





	Violet

She was only eighteen when she met him. Eighteen and alone, thousands of miles away from the little island of Fenith, alone in a tiny dorm room in the center of the Norad Capital, pursuing a dream of becoming a nurse. 

For Violet, it was both a blessing and a curse. She was beyond grateful for her older sisters helping her pursue her dream, even if it sent her so far from home for a while as she studied. And yet…for the first few weeks she was on the mainland, there was nothing more that Violet wanted than to go back home.

It was midnight when she met him. Violet sat on the rooftop of her dormitory, several crumpled-up papers neatly piled up beside her, one unfinished letter sitting in her lap and a pen trembling between her fingertips. A letter home, and Violet had no idea what to say. Her studies had gone well. She was excelling in all of her classes.

But Violet had yet to make one single connection out there. And she didn’t know how to even start.

There was orientation. There were meet and greets between the new students. But each and every one of them ended in failure for her. Half of them she didn’t remember, and she hadn’t been able to even properly introduce herself to anyone. It was like she was a ghost, where she only mingled in between the actual students here. And she hated that feeling.

On Fenith Island, everyone knew who she was. And here…she was completely alone, without anyone from her hometown to help her.

There was a noise from the far side of the roof, the long, metal creak of a heavy door lurching open. Violet jumped, the unfinished letter being quickly crumpled up and discarded like the others. And when she looked up…she saw him.

Short blue hair. Blue eyes. A messy style to him, almost like he had just woken up. 

“Oh,” the man paused, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “Didn’t know anyone else was up here.” He made a move, as if he were going to go back inside, but then he stopped for a moment. Their eyes connected for just a second, and Violet quickly looked away, a nervous shutter to her body. 

“Hey…you’re that Violet girl, aren’t you?” he took several steps in her direction, the metal door shutting loudly behind him, “Half the people here think you’re a myth, you know. Is this where you always are?”

“H-Huh?” Violet spoke, looking back at him with a vague mix of surprise and…fear. People were talking about her? That always meant something bad. Well, of course they would be talking about her. Whenever she talked, she always mumbled and stuttered the entire time. People were surely laughing at her, about how she could barely even get a grip around this huge town and how she could barely even act like a normal person. 

“Well, is this where you always are?” the man was only a few feet away from her now, the moonlight dancing off of his face, giving her a clearer look at him, “Must be lonely all the way up here.”

Violet shook her head, “N-No…I-I…um…” She was doing it again. Mumbling and stuttering. She looked down, an embarrassed flush on her face.

“You what?” he asked again, “You can go ahead and take your time. I won’t mind.” He walked over to her side, sitting down right next to her. Violet looked over at him, evident confusion on her face.

“W-What?” she stuttered out, a slight tilt of her head.

“I mean it,” he flashed a smile at her, “By the way…do you remember my name?”

“U-Um…w-well…” Violet stuttered, looking more and more at his face and not recognizing one single inch of it. There had been a small event the first day of move-in, where everyone had to introduce themselves. Honestly…everything had been so overwhelming and chaotic for her that she hadn’t been able to say a word, not even her name. And the introductions of everyone else was a blur to her. 

A chuckle passed through his lips, “Well, can’t say I blame you for forgetting. Pretty sure none of that stuck for anyone.”

He held out a hand – gloved, even for it being as humid as it was – and flashed another grin.

“The name’s Alec,” he spoke, “It’s a pleasure to meet you officially, Violet.”

Violet hesitated, looking between his outstretched hand and his face. And then…she gently set her pen down on the ground, extending her own pale, trembling hand. 

She shook his hand, and her fate was sealed.

A connection Violet never saw coming.


End file.
